Akatsuki Love
by seidraikiri
Summary: It's True love! Isn't it? Kakashi isn't who you think he is...It's hard to fall inlove as true love only happens once, they love each other till death do them apart and even after...All of a sudden Akatuski are involved!
1. Chapter 1

An evil laugh echoed through the room.

"And why do you want this mission Hatake Kakashi?"

The Hatake answered "The Jinchuriki killed my sensei, his child and wife all I want to do. Is to bring peace to the shinobi world." the young Hatake said.

"As you wish, you have been part of this organization for 5 years from the age of 19 to 24 you're mature now. So you will be a double agent your job is to help us kill that jinchuriki. Your training is complete so I give you your first mission." the voice states.

Kakashi nodded, he slowly started to walk away, then stopped. "If I may ask who is the jinchuriki now?"

The man smirks "Oh, you will find out."

Timeskip

"Hatake Kakashi? Kakashi is that you?" a black haired man ran up to him.

"You are?" Kakashi asked with no interest.

The black haired pouts, "Mou! It's me Obito! Uchiha Obito!" he exclaims.

Kakashi's eyes widened "Eh really?"

"Yeah, you look different too. But I recognized you right away, so how was your training trip?" Obito asked.

"Yes It was worth, I need to go see the hokage now." he was interrupted. "Oh sure! I'm sure Rin will be happy to see you!" Obito smiled.

"Rin? You two are now together?" Kakashi asked, Obito blushed, rubbing his nose in an embarrassment.

Making Kakashi sighed both in exhaustion and pity. "Obito your dating her, stop blushing like a little girl."

"I am not. It's not like you have a girlfriend as great as her!" Obito exclaimed. Then heard a giggle behind him. "Aww Obito thankyou." a female voice exclaimed running to kiss his cheek.

"Kakashi welcome back! How was your training?" Rin said.

"Just learned new stuff is all, you?" he answered. He looked back and forth at Obito and Rin.

"Oh I'm in the medical department, Obito is on patrol and defence division." she said.

Kakashi snorts. Ara, Obito defence?"

"Urusei! I'll become hokage!" He exclaims.

All of a sudden they heard shouts "Die Junchuriki!"

 **Yo! AnimeUzumaki7 here, I hoped you liked this story... For this is going to be a chapter story! ^^**

 **So it's basically about, Kakashi joined Akatsuki and has no idea who the jinchurki is until chapter 1 or 2. And his mission is to kill the one who he ends up loving. For a shinobi, a mission must be complete no matter what; this is where the difficulty to KILL Naruto starts.**

 **Anyway I hope you liked the prologue. Leave a review to tell me what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

Rin and Obito silenced, shouts pierced the alley, before they could react. Kakashi had already left to check on the situation.

"Demon! Get out of these apartments!" the man's voice boomed.

"I-I paid my rent! I-I!" the boy tried to retort but obviously failed.

"I don't care, I don't want your filthiness around here!" The man was about to slap him then his movement suddenly stopped as another hand grasped his.

"Oi! Stop!" The Black haired man stopped the man's movements.

"O-Obito-san!" the villager exclaimed in surprise.

"What has he done wrongSakimoto-san?" Obito asks with a sign of anger on his face.

"He refuses to pay his rent!" the man lied shouting again.

"It's not true Obito-sense-" The boy tried to answer.

"Your lying Sakimoto-san..." Kakashi spoke up giving the man an intense glare, he wasn't a fan of people such as these and he could see it was a plain lie.

The man stumbled back at Kakashi's intense glare. Rin stepped infront of the man.

"Sakimoto-san please we will deal with this later?" Rin spoke up.

The man blushed and entered his home. Rin rushed to Naruto's side. " Are you okay Naruto? Did he hurt you?" She worried over him like a mother.

Naruto chuckled, "I'm fine Rin-sensei y'know!"

"You should just stay with Rin and I, Naruto!" Obito exclaimed.

"But Obito-sensei-"

"Obito-nii." He corrected.

"-I don't want to disturb you."

"Nonsense! Naruto your graduating in 2 weeks just stay with us okay!?"Rin said.

Naruto pouted. His eyes suddenly met Kakashi's.

"Ah! Naruto this is my best friend Kakashi-" Obito stepped in, and introduced his silver haired friend.

"Hatake Kakashi." the silverette introduced himself.

Naruto gave him a bright wide smile. "Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto!"

Kakashi's eyes widened. He suddenly sensed the chakra of the Kyuubi. 'I have to end...This boy's life...In 4 years.'

\--

 **Dearly sorry for not updating for so long. I got caught up in school work and I also don't visit this site often after I got into AO3.**

 **Sorry sweethearts.**

 **Anyway, I'll try to update as much as possible.Thanks for reading, and also this chapter is dedicated to InvisibleNinja1234**


	3. Chapter 3

~At Obito and Rin's residence

"So what'd the old grandma say?" Obito asked.

Kakashi sat down, "I'll be taking on a genin team in 2 weeks. My skill level is 45% from kage level Obito."

Obito pouted "Che showoff."

A sudden question popped into Kakashi's head and before he could ask Rin came in.

"His sleeping, I swear his just like you Obito, trying to hide his injuries." she says as she switches in the oven, making something to eat.

Obito pouts again. "Naruto why did the-" Kakashi asked but was interuptted before he could finish, it was as if they knew what he was going to ask.

"He is hated by the villagers... Ever since sensei's death." Obito said, making the air around them still.

"Do you know who the jinjūriki is now?" Kakashi asked, to see if he was right about Naruto being the jinjūriki.

Obito looked at Kakashi seriously "It's Naruto."

Kakashi's body froze. "What? Why would sensei do that to his own son?" Kakashi asked.

"Sensei believed Naruto becoming the jinjūriki he would be able to tame the beast and bring a change to the ninja world." Obito said, a smiling appearing on his lips. "And I have trust in Naruto."

-Flashback-

"Once you reach Konoha contact me, send me a sharingan message (1) ."

-end of flashback-

"Get to know Naruto better Kakashi." Rin said sitting down handing both the men a plate of teriyaki.

"Yeah we can spend time with him, before Rin and I go on a mission." He said, picking up his chopsticks.

"Well... I'm not that-" Kakashi said.

Obito laughs "Don't worry Naruto will Love you! He is very friendly!"

-Next day-

Kakashi woke up, his hair all spiked up. He wiped his hair after coming from the shower, he wore his hati-ete and before he could slant it on his sharingan eye. He looked at it in the mirror, the sharingan Obito gave him... He frowned that bond they had would be broken...

Kakashi walked into the kitchen finding Naruto sittting on the table. "Morining Naruto."

The boy took his gaze of his ramen and looked at Kakashi and gave him a bright smile. "Morning uh-"

"Kakashi." the silverrette reminded him.

"Morning Kakashi-kun!!"

Kakashi blushed for no reason at all.

Naruto pointed at the fridge still smiling "There is some fruit in the fridge, leftovers and other stuff."

He sat down near Naruto and quickly inhaled the food. Naruto exclaimed "Tsugee!! How did you do that?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi gave a small chuckle. "It's a secret."

"You're really nice to me Kakashi-kun, I'm happy you aren't afraid of me and don't hate me..." Naruto muttered.

Kakashi's eye widened.

"Why would I hate you, Naruto you haven't done anything wrong."

Naruto smiled. "Thanks... I... Do you like books?" he asked when he saw Kakashi remove a book from his pouch.

"Yes it's one of my hobbies."

"Which books do you like?"Naruto asked.

"Icha Icha is one of my favorites." Th silver haired man answered.

"Really those perverted books? Iruka-sensei hates them! My jii-san writes them. Oh when is your birthday?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the question " Tommrow actually."

Suddenly Naruto made a face, as if something had dawned on him. "Oh that's what Rin-chan and Obito-nii were talking about."

Kakashi chuckled. "Planning my birthday huh?... So when is your birthday?"

Naruto frowned, Kakashi cringed thibking he might have upset the boy.

"I don't like my birthday, I hate it actually, I call it my death day, y'know?" Naruto said looking at the ground.

"Hey how about we make your birthday my birthday. We can share my birthday..."

Naruto jumped up. "Really?"

Kakashi nodded.

Naruto hugged him, Kakashi hugged back.


	4. Chapter 4

2 weeks later.

"Congrats Naru-kun you're genin now!" Rin shouted with joy.

Obito smiled. "Yea, congrats lil'man so what do you want to do?"

Obito smiled and looked at Rin, who blushed slightly in return.

Kakashi ruffled Naruto's hair. "So where do you want to go?"

Naruto jumped up "Yakiniku!!" he exclaimed.

-Flashback start-

"Tadaima!(1) were back!" Obito exclaimed, his right eye closing in a cresent shape. He removed his head band showing his other sharingan which had been transplanted to him after giving Kakashi his other sharingan.

"Where did you go Obito-nii?" the blonde asked, looking like he wanted to jump.of the walls.

"For a mission." he stated dully.

Naruto's head dropped. Obito chuckled. "Kidding! To get Kakashi's birthday cake." he punched The said jounin on the arm "Happy birthday grandpa."

Kakashi frowned inwardly, he wasn't that old. He was brought out of his thoughts when Naruto looked at him questioningly.

"Nande Naruto?" he asked, clearly uncomfortable with the stare.

"How old are you?"

"25 now." he answered.

"Ehh! Then why do you have grey hair?!"

Kakashi frowned. It's silver Naruto."

"Uwaaaah really?" Naruto said touching Kakashi's hair.

Just before Kakashi could say anything else the bell door bell rang.

And someone burst in "Yosh!! Maito Gai is here!!!!"Happy birthday Rival Kakashi!!"

Gai exclaimed, evading the man's personal space and hugging the crap out of him.

Naruto spoke up " Umm Gai-sensei, you're choking him." Naruto pointed at Kakashi's face which looked scrunched up.

Gai released Kakashi "Ahh Naruto-kun!! How are you?"

Naruto smiled I'm fine! I became a genin! I wonder who my sensei will be?"

Gai smiled "What if I am your sensei!!?"

Naruto sweat dropped. "Ah no it's fine Gai-sensei."

Before Gai could respond, someone rushed in and hugged Naruto. "Naruto where were you??! I've been looking for you, don't worry me like that!!"

Naruto giggled. "Iruka-sensei! I'm perfectly fine!"

"Naruto why didn't you tell me you would be here?"

Asuma chuckled. "Geez Iruka give the kid a break."

"I was worried about him!!"

Suddenky arms wrapped around Iruka's waist. "Now Iru give Naruto a break eh?"

"Sorry I'm late, I was teaching Sasuke some taijutsu moves."

A voice said, breaking the wierd fight.

"Itachi! Sasuke! It's fine." Rin said ushering them inside.

Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other. Sasuke looked at him like Naruto was a piece of an old sock.

"Why is he here!" Naruto said pointing at his rival and enemy.

Obito answered "He is my cousin Naruto."

Sasuke hnned which made Naruto even more furious. He frowned and he stormed off into Kakashi's room.

Obito sighed. I'll go get him." he said standing up, until his friend stopoed him "No I'll do it." Kakashi said.

Obito smiled. "But it is you're party-"

Kakashi shook his head. "No I'll get him."

••••••


End file.
